The gift of a child
by Climberchick72
Summary: When Quinn had to give Beth up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn cried as she held her baby girl in her hands, for one final time. Shelby stood in the door, smiling. Puck had a couple of tears dripping down his well defined face. "Times up", the adoption agent stated, with an emotionless face. Quinn screamed as Shelby grabbed Beth from her arms. "Thank you, Quinn, for giving me the gift of a child. You are my hero", Shelby said lovingly, while cooing at Beth. Quinn smiled, big fat tears dripping down her face. "I suppose it's for the best." she stated. Shelby walked out of the room, taking the best thing to ever happen to Quinn with her. Puck hugged Quinn, muttering something that sounded a lot like "I love you, I Love you so much" but Quinn was sure that that wasn't what he said, as the Puckinator is supposedly feeling-less


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two,

Quinn stayed in the hospital for a few nights, for observation. Well, that's what she was told. The real reason was because Puck wasn't exactly _sure _as to how Quinn would react when left alone. Good on Puck, as Quinn was actually dreading going home without her baby girl. Quinn was the saddest she had every been in her life. She didn't fully understand that Puck actually _did_ love her, and wasn't just using her as a one night stand.


	3. Chapter 3

In Shelbys apartment...

Cooing at Beth, Shelby smiled. When she was told she would never have children, less than a year ago, a void formed inside of her heart. Quinn had filled that bottomless void with Beth. Shelby was happy for the first time in a while. She would have to thank Quinn someday, but for now, Shelby was truly ecstatic. She had a baby girl to look after, to teach important life skills to, to LOVE.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn was sad. Sad that she would never see Beth again. Sad that her father kicked her out. Sad about her life. So, yeah, you could say that Quinn Fabray was depressed. She had stopped eating, hoping that if she starved, her family would cave in and let her keep Beth, but she knew, deep down in her sorrowed heart, that they would never give in. She wondered how Beth was, wether she enjoyed Shelby's love, wether she cried when being taken away... Wether she knew that Shelby was not her real mum...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note**_

_**Sorry i took so long to upload! The school **_**_holidays have started now, so i have more time to update!_**

Quinn was inconsolable, from the day she gave up Beth, to the day she returned home empty handed. She had locked herself in her mansion-like room, starving herself of happiness, food and love.

Quinn's mother had called Puck to come and talk to Quinn, but little did she know that Puck was in the same situation as Quinn. He had long since run out of tears to shed. The Puckinator had ben transformed into a sobbing, mentally absent version of the man who Quinn had grown to love. She realised that she loved him, the day that they had conceived Beth. She had felt fat that day, and Puck had taken it as his duty to make her feel better. They had ended up drunk out of their minds, and Quinn had ended up pregnant and homeless.

She had tried to convince Finn, her boyfriend at the time, that the baby was his, and Finn, being as scatter-brained as he is, thought none the wiser. When he found out that his best friend got _his_ girlfriend pregnant, he immediately broke up with Quinn, and broke his friendship with Puck.

When Quinn's father had heard about her pregnancy, he kicked her out. They were a big believer of waiting until marriage, and since Quinn was only 16 - and not married yet- Russell Fabray hadn't taken it well. Quinn had left in tears, finding shelter at Puck's house. She lived there for most of that year, only leaving just before she had Beth, when informed by her mother that Russell Fabray had moved out of their family home. Quinn had felt happy there, until she had to give Beth up. Puck had a void in his heart. Quinn had moved out, Beth was living with Shelby, and what did that leave him with? _**Nothing.**_


End file.
